lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tory
Tory was one of the three people chosen by The Weaver to safegurd his Spirit Bead. Armed with a powerful Hawk Type Hanyo (gained from her adopted mother, Hino), and fueled by her grate rage, her goul is to destroy Hexxus, and evrithing or anyone connected to him. Characteristics *'Name': Tory ("bird" in Japanese) *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Orange (silver with a black stripe in the midle in Hanyo form) *'Eyes': Ocean Green (glowing silver in Hanyo form) *'Likes': Animals, being with her friends, destroying anything connected with Hexxus, training, flying *'Dislikes': Hexxus, demons, animals beingn harmed for no reason, her rage *'Family': family (presumably dead), Hino (adopted mother) Appearance Casual Tory is a beautiful seventeen-year-old Asian girl, with long red hair, shaved to the sides, while the rest of her hair is somewhat similar to a crest, and has sea green eyes. Her build is slim and muscular, and she has a well-developed, hourglass shape, with supple C-cup breasts. Her casual clothes consist of a silver bikini top, covered by a red vest made of feathers. She has knee-length silver pants, and black sandals. Her Hanyo Band is a silver necklace with a red crystal that turns purple when accessing her curse. Hanyo Form Formed from the essence of Hino, the Hawk Spirit. In this form, Tory is covered by a Silver and Purple armor; with the gooey, skintight, symbiotic film being purple, and the armor itself being silver. She has purple, feather-shaped designs all over her body, and a collar of purple feathers. The hair at her side turns silver, growing slightly longer, and the hair in the middle forms a purple Mohawk. Her eyes turn black, with only her irises glowing purple. Her wings are mostly silver, with some purple feathers here and there. Her crystal is located right below her neck. Her helmet is in the shape of a hawk head, with the "beak" pointed in front, just above her eyes. Hawkgirl's helmet. Awakened Hanyo In Awakening, Tory's armor maintains the same build, but gains a harpy-like form: she gains bird legs with sharp talons, and her arms become her wings. She is able to fold her wings back, growing long talon-like fingers. She also gains metal feathers from her lower back, just above her butt, reminiscent of a bird tail. Background Tory and her family where originally part of caravan of merchants, traveling all of Asia, trading with diverse products. At that time, Tory was a very happy child. One day, Tory's peaceful life ended, when her caravan was attacked by a group of bandits. In the commotion, Tory was separated from the others, and got lost is the wilderness. She wondered around for days, with hunger and thirst consuming her, with only her intense rage, keeping her going. Finally, she ended up in a lush forest, and easily found water. Food, however, was another story, as most of the plants where toxic. At one point, Tory found a baby bird, and was tempted to kill it for food, but she loved animals too much, and left the bird alone. This action didn't go unnoticed, as Hino, the Hawk Spirit living in the forest, saw her, and decided to repay her for her kindness. So she took Tory to her nest, and gave her food and water, as well as a warm place to rest. After some time, Hino expected Tory to leave but, to her surprise, the little girl hugged her, not wanting to go. Seeing her so small and innocent, Hino decided to let her stay with her. Tory spent ten years in Hino's care, learning about the forests and their Spirits. Over time, she had developed increased strength, speed and agility, and also an almost perfect sense of orientation. In return, Tory made Hino a beautiful silver necklace, which she had made herself. Hino smiled, telling Tory it would fit her better. However, this peaceful existence abruptly came to an end when a large group of demons arrived in the forest. Telling Tory to run, Hino confronted the demons, and though she put up a good fight, the demons overwhelmed her in the end, and mortally wounded her. Despite this, she managed to escape before she was corrupted herself. She landing in a clearing, where Tory was waiting for her. The girl ran to her, begging the Spirit not to leave her. Hino told Tory it's ok, that she was safe, and that was all that mattered. Telling her to be strong, and more importantly, accept and learn to control her rage, Hino passed away, leaving Tory in tears. However, just before she died, Hino left a small portion of her essence in Tory. Though that essence originally contained Hino's motherly love, it was tainted by Tory's rage, and turned into a curse. But, due to her accepting her rage, she could control it, and gained grate power from it. Most of the demons in the forest had left, with only a few remaining. With her new power, Tory easily destroyed them, and returned to Hino's side, before succumbing to exhaustion. Normally, her curse would have remained dormant after this, but fate had other plans. Mere minutes after Tory fainted, an old woman passed through that clearing. Seeing Tory, she rushed to her side and, being someone who was familiar with spirits, immediately recognized the curse markings on her body. Acting quickly, she took some of blood from Hino's corpse, as well as some feathers and, using the silver necklace at Tory's neck, made her a Hanyo. Days later, Tory woke up in an unfamiliar room, with the old woman preparing some kind of soup. Tory immediately demanded to know where she was, but the woman calmed her down, by stuffing a spoon full of soup in her mouth. She told Tory that she had found her by the corpse of the forest's Spirit, and that she had brought her here to treat her wounds. She than asked how she had ended up there, and Tory reluctantly told the woman her story. Understanding, the woman explained to Tory what the necklace around her neck now represented, and worryingly stated that her curse might act up in the future. Tory reassured her however, saying that, since it came from Hino, her Hanyo was a gift, not a curse. For a few weeks, Tory lived a peaceful life in the old woman's village, helping the woman with chores, and the men with heavy work (much to their surprise). Tory grew to like the peaceful village life. But it would not last. One day, the forest surrounding the village was overrun by demons. Tory recognized one of them, and realized they were the same ones that killed Hino. Angered beyond reason, she charged at the forest. As she approached it, she recalled all her past tragedies, becoming angrier and angrier until, just as she reached the edge of the woods, her Hanyo awakened, and she started decimating the demons. Soon, most of the demons where dealt with. But Tory was not don. Saying goodbye to the old woman and thanking her for taking care of her, she started following the demon's trail, determined to end them all. Meeting Friends As Tory was walking a forest, following the demon's trail, she ends up in a clearing and sees two other teens there: a black- haired boy, and a silver haired one The three eye each other, and the black-haired boy tries to defuse the situation, but Tory loses her patients, and attacks. A short fight commences, until a large group of demons arrive. The three teens enter their Hanyo form (much to each other’s amazement), and attack the demons, decimating them. Tory wants to follow, but the black-haired boy stops her, telling her they should let them escape, so that they can follow them to their source. Tory asks why she should listen to him, to which the boy replies that they are all have the same goal: following and destroying those demons. Tory grumbles, but agrees with him. Personality Tory is a difficult girl to understand. She is a loner, preferring to spend her time in solitude, never allowing anyone to get close (emotionally) to her, with the exception of her best friends. She usually has a cold and indifferent demeanor, and rejects most attempts at a conversation from others, sometimes even from her best friends. The only ones she truly accepts are Kyle, Ragno and a few others. However, despite her apparent calm exterior, Tory has an always angry, and even explosive personality. She has accepted this anger, and actually embraces it, using her calm exterior only to hide it. If anyone angers her even a little bit (ex: if someone is too insistent, or tries hitting on her), she shows her true face with no hesitation, and she will immediately knock the offender away, even if it is one of her friends. This often puts her in conflict with Bardrick. She is also shown to be rather impatient, disliking people that don't answer the questions fast enough. However, despite her acceptance of her hate, she still dislikes it. Despite this, she also considers it a necessary part of her, and would never give it up. She is also shown to be very curious, especially about things that are out of the ordinary (like Alex's pocket-knife). She has very little to no modesty, and unusual view on the concept in general. In fact, at the beginning, she didn't even know the meaning of the word. She always wears skimpy and revealing outfits, and has no problem being completely naked in front of boys. She has also stated that she wouldn’t mind bathing with them. As a matter of fact, one time, when the heroes where at a hot-springs, and the girls caught some of the boys peeking, Tory wanted to invite boys in with them, much to the other girl's displeasure. She has been shown to sympathize some people, including Kyle, Ragno and Ral. She is shown to be much more indulgent to these people than others. An example of this is the fact that she has no problem letting Ral grope her (much to his pleasure). She cares greatly for animals, and she becomes much more sensitive in their presence. When she sees very fluffy animals (like rabbits or cats), she will actually start to cuddle them, and will have a very happy and satisfied expression on her face. The quickest way to calm her down is to give her Isaac or Bartok: she will immediately enter "cuddle mod", and will completely forget about her anger. If anyone threatens an animal (especially the quiet ones), there will be no limit to her rage. Powers/Abilities Human *'Bird Wisperer': Having being rased by a Hawk Spirit, Tory has a strong connection with birds, a connection amplified by her Hanyo. *'Above Average Strengh/Speed/Agility': Raised by Hino from the age of six, Tory has developed high speed strengh and agility. She is easily able to confront and defeat oponents twice her size, without needing to activate her curse. *'Expert Navigator': Tory can easily navigate almost any environment, using nature or the celestial bodies. It is virtually impossible for her to get lost. Hanyo - Hawk Type Tory gained her Hanyo when her adopted mother, the Hawk Spirit Hino, was killed by demons. Whith her dying breath, the Spirit gifted her daughter with the power to avenge her. Though she wanted nothing more than to "curse" Tory with love, Hino feared that it would not be strong enoth. As such, Tory was cursed with rage. Rage at Hexxus, and the demons he cretes. However, because Tory and her Hanyo share the shame rage, she can usully control it, with no side effects. The angrier Tory gets, the stronger the Hanyo becomes. Inially, her rage would slowly erode her sanity, but after meating Alex, that is no longer a problem. Since then, she also gained access to her Awakening. *'Wings': Tory has powerful wings on her back, that alow her to fly at incredible speeds, but also with grate precision. Sher wings are also razor sharp, and she can use them as cutting weapons. :*'Feather Shards': In adition, Tory can also fire her extremelly sharp metal feathers at high speeds. She can also detach them and throw them herself. :*'Feather Blades': She can also lengten her Shards into powerful blades, which she uses in combat with extreme acurecy. *'Tallons': Tory has powerful tallons on her hands and feet. *'Spirit Charge': The ability Tory gained from The Weaver. She can infuse Spirit Energy into the air around her or her feathers. :*'Shard Shrapnel': She infuses her metal feathers with Spirit Energy, making them explode on contact, sending shrapnel everywhere. :*'Air Whave': She lifts her wings and releases a wave of Spirit Energy-infused air at her enemies. :*'Air Razor': Tory sends blades of concentrated air, that can easily cut through stone. :*'Spirit Boost': She infuses her entire body with Spirit Energy, and charges at her enemy. *'Ventokinessis': By infusing the air around her with Spirit Energy, Tory can control it, usually to create powerful tornados. :*'Storm Edge': She spreads her wings, forming a large ball of air between them. She than brings her wings together, creating a large tornado from the air ball. :*She can also add her sharp feathers to the tornado, allowing it to shred as well as blow away. :*This, is one of her most used moves, along with Storm Fist :*'Storm Fist': Tory charges air around her fist, before punching forward, creating a mini tornado from it. :*Can add feathers to give the tornado shredding properties. :*'Storm Drill': She charges air around her feet, and adds some metal feathers to it, before starting spinning, forming a drill-shaped tornado at her legs. :*'Storm Tremor': She charges air around her fists, and punches the ground sending the air underground. A large tornado will then erupt from the ground, right under the target. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hanyos Category:Heroes